When the Fallen Comes
by ToriLuvMeh
Summary: When Chris Burton has two near death experiences only to lose his sister and girlfriend in each accident, he starts seeing shadows coming after him constantly. When he transfers schools due to the death of his girlfriend, things change. He finds himself in a school that is at war with each other. The worst part is no matter which side wins, he's life is on the line.


Chris

_A scream of terror in the distance. Bloody screams coming from everywhere. The smell of rotting flesh hitting him like a freight train. The grim sounds of moans in pain coming from every direction. He hears each scream as he runs through the thick forest. His body almost gave out on him but, he keeps going ignoring the pain. He keeps going trying to save his own life. _

_Behind him footsteps of a mob are starting to sound closer. They are after him even though he doesn't know who "they" are. All they knew is his life is in danger. They're coming closer and closer. His heart races faster than his mind and heart. His thoughts are twisted, not able to think clearly of what is going on around him. This had to be the end for him. He tries to run faster but, he fell down a steep hill._

_His body rolls violently down the steep hill hitting each rock, branch, and whatever else is on the hill. His screams are loud but not heard. No one is around to save him. No one is around to make sure that after this he is alive. His body stops when he collides with a boulder. Tears come to his eyes and he screams in pain._

_In that moment he stops to think about his life. The joy if dying right now would to be with his parents again. He doubted that his father would actually care about him. His father loved his other sisters and treated him like complete crap. His mom on the other hand cared greatly about him. They shared a bound that was unbreakable. Hopefully in heaven they would be together once in again. Eh, his dad might be in hell for all he cared. _

_They're beside his body now, smiling and staring down at him. Black shadows with creepy eyes coming out of nowhere along with the smell of burning flesh. He almost gags._

"_Please someone help me," he cries out._

"_Please someone help me," they mock in a booming voice then laughs._

_Hands start to reach out for him. The heat from their hands felt like fire. This is definitely his end at the age of sixteen. A horrible and painful awaits him. Everything is lost now. There is no meaning of life for him now. He closes his eyes waiting for the pain to come. This is it._

_Suddenly a light flashed right in front of him. He opens his eyes strain to see where the light is coming from. In front of him, he sees that the light is gold and streaks of red. Large wings come out of the light spread greatly, one white and one black. He could see the figure wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt nut no shoes. The figure has black hair down to the base of the neck. He realizes that the figure is a girl._

_The girl holds her hand out, one with an arrow and the other with a bow. She hooks the arrow to the bow aiming it at the shadows. When her hand releases the arrow, the shadows burst and vanish in the black mist. The girl turned around to him. He couldn't see her face because the light is still there shining bright. _

"_You're dumb you know," she says with a laugh. "The next time I tell you to not come out here, don't do it."_

_She gets on her knees and brings his head on her lap. She strokes his hair carefully as she heals his wounds. The girl leans over and kisses him softly. _

"_Chris I love you but, stop being so careless."_

Chris Burton jumps out of bed covered in sweat. It's the third night in a row he's had this dream. His body shakes slightly as he tries to calm down. What the dream meant, Chris wanted to know. It might have just been a dream but, part of him felt that it was real. The shadows however, are part of his everyday reality.

He goes in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. His brown hair is a total mess, his black eyes in total shock and terror, and still his body trembles.

"What the hell is wrong with me," he mumbles.

Chris turns on the shower, allowing it to become as hot as it could get and steps in thinking about the shadows. They drive him crazy. He tried his hardest to make life seem "normal" as possible knowing what is going on with him. He joins the swim team, basketball team, mock trial team, and anything else to get his mind off of everything. It doesn't make his mind better or make him sane. The shadows have been part of his life since the age of six. The day his sister, Lyann died in a back car accident.

When Chris was six, his sisters and him were coming home from visiting their grandparents in Ohio. A man in a large truck took his eyes off of the road for only a couple of seconds and then suddenly hitting the car, flipping it down the road a couple of times till skidding to a stop. Lyann, the older sister that was driving died instantly on impact then went through the window. Kristen and Donna were still in the car, tied down the due to the seatbelt. Chris was on the verge of death with various injuries to the head, stomach, and everywhere below the waist.

Chris breathing is slow and short while he was semi-conscious. He could see faint images of dark shadows surrounding him. He could feel hands touching his skin, the heat becoming unbearable. The shadows whispered his name and a phrase that Chris couldn't understand. His eyes became heavy when the voices became louder. His vision turned dark. Chris could hear the faint screams of Kristen before, everything turned silent.

He woke up six days later on a hospital bed. Donna lay on the couch by the window. Kristen was folding one of the hospital gowns. When Kristen noticed that Chris was awake, she screamed which woke up Donna. Both of them hugged Chris tightly. Donna became emotional and Kristen was hugging him to point where he thought his bones are going to be crushed. Chris was happy to be alive and seeing his sisters but, the shadows he saw stayed in his head.

The occurrences of the shadows have never done anything to harm him or his family. Nothing ever happened to him until the end of his 10th grade year that is. That event got him in the trouble he was in right now.

On the last day of school, one of his friends was throwing a party. He wanted to go and brought his girlfriend at the time, Lucinda, to the party also. They did what regular teenager do at parties when there is no adult supervision. They danced, partied, and drank all the liquor that they could stomach. Chris never drank in his life but Lucinda tempted him to drink and he does just to make her happy. Both of them were not in their not state to drive. Lucinda did anyway.

Around midnight they left the party to drive back to Lucinda's house. She couldn't drive straight and almost side swiped a car. At the same time she was falling asleep.

"Baby you should let me drive," Chris said slurring his words.

"I got this Chris," she giggles.

"Seriously pull over before you get us both killed."

She stops the car glancing at him. "Like you're going to do any better. Both of us are drunk but I had less than you which make me more careful to dive."

"That makes no sense Luci."

"Look just let me drive, okay? I can handle this."

Chris sighed. "No, just let me do it so we can get to your house."

With a sigh, Lucinda finally traded seats with Chris so he could drive. They drove off listening to soft rock and laughing. Chris held one of Lucinda's hands and smiled. Other than it being the last day of school, it was also their fifth month being together. Lucinda claimed that she loved Chris with all her heart but, he didn't know if he loved her that much. Chris liked Lucinda. He wasn't sure if it was love exactly. She was a cheerleader and he was on the football team so of course they would be a good match to other people.

Five minutes passes by. Lucinda was already sleeping. Chris tried to stay awake but, it was getting hard to keep his eyes open. He took his off the road for only a few seconds to change the radio station. When he looked back up the shadows surrounded the car. He tries to keep calm for Lucinda's sake and both of their lives.

The shadows grew into a massive cloud. The smell of burning flesh entered the car. Chris grew into panic, his heart racing faster as the smell became over powering. He glanced over to Lucida, still sleeping peacefully. Of course, she didn't know what was going on, no one saw the shadows.

Panic hits Chris when faces start to form on the window. He grips the steering wheel trying not to freak out and lose control. Shadows start to appear everywhere. Chris started to sweat and the level of panic is over his head. He sped up faster not able to think right or see. The next thing he knew, the car was off the road rolling down the hill.

He woke up in a hospital room. His arms and head are bandaged. When we regained his vision, he saw two police officers and Kristen talking. One of the officers noticed Chris was awake and nudged the other officer with his elbow. The tall pale-looking officer took a step closer to the bed and began to talk.

"Mr. Burton, two nights ago you were involved in a car accident if you can remember. This accident killed Ms. Hale. Both of you were highly intoxicated and well over the legal limit. Adding on that both of you are underage and diving a stolen car."

Kristen wipes tears away from her eyes and looked over at Chris. "You've been charged with man slaughter and a D.U.I since you were the one driving."

"What," Chris nearly yelled. He sat up quickly disregarding the pain that shot up his body. "Lucinda was the one who couldn't drive right. We almost crashed into freakin' cars so I drove."

"Either way," said the other officer. "You were the one who was intoxicated and decided not to call for help. You drove the car which makes you responsible for her death."

In that moment, Chris realized that his life would be over and started to break down. He lost the girl that he wanted to love but, now he was going to jail for killing her. He felt like his whole life is controlled by the shadows that caused him to run down the hill. He knew that he shouldn't have drunk anything or went to that party. It wasn't his fault but, Chris has to pay for it.

The news spread like wild fire the day after Chris got out of the hospital. His friends left him messages on his cellphone. Some of them were full of concern but the others were furious. At least four people called him, cursing Chris out. He stayed locked up in his room depressed. He couldn't speak to anyone or his sisters. At times, he could hear tem mumble about their worries and took him to therapy.

When he went to the judge about his sentence, the judge gave him two options. One option was spending three years in juvenile hall and another two in prison. The other option is spending two years at St. Crux, a school that deals with teenagers that have problems with the law. Chris automatically chose the school than going. So that same day Kristen signed the same day and this is how Chris got to where he is today.

Chris got out the shower, put on a random shirt and jeans, grabbed his suitcases, and went downstairs to the car where Donna was waiting. When he got in the car and Donna drove off towards St. Crux, they said nothing to each other. Chris just thought about this school he was going to. All he knew is the located in rural part of Florida where a secret religious clan use to live. A few years when people found an abandon castle-looking structure St. Crux was created out of nowhere. No one knows what group was there or how long the castle was there, but someone found it. Chris sighed. Maybe this is what he needs to change his life.

Six hours of the drive, Donna parked the car of the entrance to St. Crux. Chris stared at the gothic structure. It looked like something that came straight out of a horror movie with a gross swamp smell. The trees are leaning over the entrance gate as if it was a type of gateway. Two statues of angels, one with a sword and the other is a spear, stood on each side of the gate.

"Well Chris, this is your," Donna looked around thinking of the right words to say. "Home."

"Some 'home', it looks more like a place for crazy people or the Adams Family's vacation house."

Donna sighed taking Chris's hand. "Listen Chris, this is a better option for you instead of being in jail. Maybe you can find a friend."

He laughs. "Yeah D, a friend who might of done something worse than I did. Maybe I could find a girlfriend who is a serial killer."

"Stop being like that. You're lucky Kristen signed those papers for you to come here. At least you can finish school without being harassed."

Chris smiled. "Yeah, your right. I might as well get going. I'll call you when I can."

He got out the car with his suitcases. He walked towards the open gate without saying good-bye. Other teen about his age were standing facing a woman who was speaking. Chris heard the car pulling out from the gate which only meant one thing. He was on his own.

Chris stood beside a guy that smelled funny. The guy smelt as if he sprayed the whole bottle of Axe spray on himself. Chris also saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair. She didn't look like she was capable of doing anything wrong. The other two guys standing here looked like drug addicts gone crazy.

The woman glared at Chris and rolled her eyes. "Now that Mr. Burton has graced us with his presence we can finally go on with the tour of your new home."

One of the drug looking guys laughed and scratched his head. His hair was fire red with black tips in spikes. He had on a brown t-shirt with a logo "Die Hard" in black, baggy black jeans, and dirty combat boots with writing over it.

"Mr. Green, there is nothing funny when it's your second time here in a row," barked the woman.

"It's Snake, not Mr. Green or Seth, just plain Snake. Okay, Denise?"

The woman cleared her throat and sighed. "It's Mrs. Lafave to you, Seth."

"Look woman I told you what my name is. Its Snake and Snake only. Got that?"

Mrs. Lafave rolled her eyes. "It's pointless trying to deal with your attitude.

"Denise, can I just go in my room. I'm staying in the same dorm as Damien again."

'Great,' Chris thought. 'Not only am I in a crazy place with criminals, I'm staying in the same room as them too.'

Mrs. Lafave checked through the papers attached to a clip board. Snake elbowed Chris in the ribs. His elbow felt like a sharp bone.

"So watcha in for," Snake smirks.

Chris stared at the ground then at Snake. "Man slaughter."

"No way you killed someone?"

Chris sighs as the guilt and depression rising. "It was an accident; my girlfriend and I were both drunk."

Snake put a hand on Chris's shoulder. "Dude doesn't worry about it. Bad things happen to the best of us. Just keep ya' head up."

Chris shrugs. "Yeah I guess. What are you in for?"

"A few armed robberies, breaking and entering, and other little stuff."

Chris couldn't find the words to say. What other little stuff could there be? Murder, rape, kidnaping, or how about having your own cult like Mason? Snake smirked at the look on his face. He was about to say something but, Mrs. Lafave said something.

"Seth, for once you are right. Go ahead to your room with your belongings. The rest of you, I'm going to need you to put everything you own in that box over there except your clothes," Mrs. Lafave barks. "No phones, drugs, liquor, or anything outside crap you people have these days. If there is a weapon or any type you're going to jail."

Snake pats the back of Chris's back, grabbed his bags, and walked to the housing area. The rest of the students didn't move an inch. Chris didn't have a cellphone, he left his in the car saying good-bye to the friends he had left.

"We don't have all day people. Hurry up so we can get going," Mrs. Lafave orders louder.

The girl with the strawberry-blonde hair went first. To Chris's surprise and shock, he couldn't believe that she pulled out two pocket knives, a lighter, cellphone, and a pack of cigs. She looked at the boy who smelled like Axe with a shrug. Everyone else followed suit putting in various weapons, flasks, and other stuff that shocked the heck out of Chris. Now he knew for a fact that he was in the wrong place. The only thing he put in the box was a video game he had in is backpack. He felt like he was in hell.

The group walked through the main part of the building where the dining hall, offices, library, and classes are located. She explained that there are surveillance cameras everywhere on the campus that are on 24-hours a day. She points to the direction of the nurse's office for the students who need medication to function. The hallways all looked the same, dark mazes that would lead a person to their death.

They ended up in the courtyard after the so-called "tour of our new home." The only thing Chris is worried about is who his roommate is going to be. He could be a gangster or a rapist or anything in between. He couldn't shake off the fact that he was even here and rooming with these crazy people.

"Okay," Mrs. Lafave smiles. "Now because we are still sorting out a few things, all of you may or may not have a roommate. Still, do not get comfortable because it can change at any time. Now go on and find your rooms. Your names will be one the door. Boys to the right and girls to the left. I will see you all at dinner tonight."

The group separated and went on their way to their rooms. Chris followed the two drug looking guys. Too bad there are cameras around because he would've taken the first chance he could to break out. He thought about being the loner kid and just sits by himself during classes and when it's time to eat. The world has turned to crap.

"I don't know if I'm even going to survive two years here," Chris mumbles.

"What ya' say," one of the druggies asked.

Chris shakes his head. "Nothing."

"What's with the down face dude," the other said.

"I….I don't belong here. It was an innocent mistake."

The two guys looked at each other and shook their heads. Of course they would think otherwise. They might have done something worse than he did.

"Me and buddy Reggie here kinda figured that out already but it's cool. You can just hang with us while you're here."

Reggie stared at his "buddy" and groaned. "Sure, why not Jance. Let's just add people to our group."

Jance laughed. "Cool with me. Welcome to the club Chris. Both of us are here for attempting murder on the guy that tried to mess with us. We got him good."

Chris gave an uneasy laugh. Well at least he was making friends. Sort of, he needs someone to talk to. The loner thing was kind of out there and a little too dramatic. Sure he's in a place with a bunch of crazy people but, that doesn't mean that they could be that bad, right? They could be cool and just made a mistake like he did, maybe?

"Sure, it wouldn't kill me," Chris faked a smile.

"Awesome, we can be the Three Amigos or the Three Musketeers," Reggie laughed.

Chris and Jance glanced at each other like, 'Really?"

Reggie rolled his eyes. "Look I see us hanging out and turning this place upside down. He can take over this school and control people. I mean we can meet and have all the girls wanting us. As far as I know, we are like the worst ones here."

Jance shakes his head. "He's in his own fantasy world. It happens a lot so you got to get used to it. Though I'm still getting use to the idea of being stuck here with him."

"Oh shut up! I'm the gangster dude here," Reggie laughs.

Chris chuckles. "Wow, you guys aren't half bad. I'm going to head to my room but I'll see you around dinner I guess."

"Alright, we'll save ya' a seat dude," Reggie said.

Chris walks into the building where is room is located. Opening the door gave him a surprise. Instead of being dull and creepy looking, the place actually looked kind of cool. There are a couple of modern couches, desks, and TV on the wall. A couple of guys are already sitting or standing around the lobby, the least nice word for it. Everyone looked normal, for right now.

He saw Snake playing on a pool table but, didn't bother to talk to him right now. Chris was tired and the only thing he wanted to do was sleep till dinner started. He could tell the others noticed him by stares or nods. Snake sees him and smirks.

'I wonder what he's thinking," Chris thinks.

He goes up the stairs to find his room which wasn't that hard to do. He only had to walk to the back of the hall to find it, and to find out that there is only one bathroom on this hall. Shivers went up his spine. The fact that there is only one bathroom, a person can only imagine what it looks like in there. Chris shook his head trying to get the picture that slid in his mind. He agreed to himself to wake up early enough to shower before the other guys do.

As he opens his room door, he felt something move passed him. All of a sudden the hallway started to feel hot. He knew this feeling way too well. He takes a quick glance over he's shoulder and saw nothing. He started to walk in his room until he saw what gave him that feeling. In front of him are the shadows. They are reaching out for him. The heat of their bodies starting to feel like the heat of flames.

Chris shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing any of the shadows. They are there and in his face. Without thinking, he ran down the hallway as fast as he could passing the lobby and going to the opposite side of the building. He could easily feel the heat coming after him. The smell of dead flesh everywhere. He started to gag hard. Chris couldn't breathe or think straight.

'Why is this happening to me,' he screams in his head and keeps running until he bumped into something hard that made a grunt sound.

Chris falls back on the floor and looks in front of him with total fear. He swore it was another shadow or something worse. However, he was wrong. Snake sat up staring at Chris like he was insane.

"What's your problem," snake groans rubbing the back of his head. "You look like you saw a damn ghost."

"I…I…I don't know. I thought I saw…," he stumbles.

Snake sat in front of him looking like he was concern. "What was it Chris?"

What was Chris going to tell him? That he saw shadows that is after him since he was six? That the shadows felt like fire that would burn him at any moment? Or he could just spill his guts out to a person he doesn't know and feel like the crazy kid and probably feel like everyone else? Chris doesn't know what to think. All he wants to do is to get the hell out of here.

"I'm fine, just freaked out," Chris mumbles.

"Well I can see that. You know that there is nothing here, right?"

Chris turns behind him to see that the hallway is clear. The heat had vanished and it was cool again. He stared at his hand to see that it's covered with sweat. He felt embarrassed. Even more so when Snake is right in front of him. Chris thought he must have looked pretty bad by the way Snake is looking at him.

"I'm totally fine. I just thought I saw my ex-girlfriend coming from the dead to kill me."

Snake just stared at him then laughed. "Wow, look everything is going to be okay. A bunch of guys here freak out about being here for the first couple of days. You're going to get over it soon. Just think about this. You can make friends and have a good time here."

Chris rolls his eyes. "What fun?"

"Just wait till you see the girls. They're sexy as hell, especially the leader of the Skulls."

"Skulls?"

"Yeah. It's like a small click here that stays in a small group. You're gonna meet them at dinner. Anyways, go sleep off whatever is wrong with you so you can get ready for dinner. It starts like in two hours."

With that said, Chris walked off to his room. His bedroom is plain. Nothing great or interesting, just white walls, wooden floors, a white sheeted bed, and a desk facing the window. He looks out the window to see a graveyard. He couldn't all of it, only a couple of gravestones not covered by the tall grass or trees. Just what he needed to see waking up in the morning, more death.

For the first few minutes laying there in his bed, Chris couldn't sleep nor close his eyes. His thoughts drifted off to his parents, mainly his mom, and Lucinda. He wondered what his life could've been like if they were still around. Maybe none of this stuff would have never happen. The shadows wouldn't exist and Lucinda would be in his arms while they sat at a park watching the water flow in the pond. He could see his mom waiting for him, ready to ask questions about what he and Lucinda did. He's father wouldn't care anyway. His father would just grunt and turn back to the television. Even though his father wouldn't care for crap, Chris would tell his mother anything.

He couldn't believe it has been five years since they died. They went out one night to dinner and then to movie. When the next day came and there was no sign of them in the house, Lyann called the police to report them missing. It took the police a week to find their parent's old Honda Civic in the woods a couple of miles out of the city. The police told Lyann and the other sisters that they were found shot in the head. He said there was nothing stolen out of the car though. The police force told them that they would try their best to find the person who was responsible for their parent's deaths but so far they had no leads.

The hardest part of the ordeal was telling Chris about it. Trying to tell an eleven year old that his parents got murdered is tragic. Donna tried the best way she could to tell him. When she did, Chris stayed in his room for days without talking to anyone. He even tried to kill himself or stay at his parent's grave. His sisters literally had to drag him out of his room so he wouldn't be so far behind in school. Even to this day he couldn't shake off the felling.

Chris stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes letting his body drift into the world of sleep. This is what he really needed. Just sleep and hopefully everything can get better for him. Something has to give. He settled his body and darkness overcame him.

Two hours later Chris found himself sitting in the dinning area with Snake, Reggie, and Jance. There are other people sitting at the table too. Reggie found it as he duty to introduce everyone at the table. Snake decided against it because unlike Reggie and Jance, Snake actually knew the people sitting at the table with them.

Snake first pointed out a girl with blue hair, dressed in a white and white high heel shoes. Her name is Rena. This year would make it her second year being here. From the way that Snake described her, Rena is out-going and has a fun personality. Like Chris, both of her parents died a couple years ago in a boating accident. Their bodies have never been found yet. Chris thought Rena would be like a gothic chick saying how depressing the world is and all that other stuff but she is pretty cool.

On Rena's left is her best friend Lilith. She's the gothic one. Her hair is dyed blood red cut short. Lilith wore a black choker that had a razor shaped like a heart, black earrings with bats, black t-shirt and black dress pants. Lilith is the total opposite of Rena. She is quiet and hardly says anything unless her best friend is around. If Rena wasn't, anyone could find Lilith in the back of the library reading a thick sized book until it was time for dinner or late at night when she was suppose to be in her room.

The others sitting there; Vanessa, Rage (David), Nathan, and Demetrius, introduced themselves. All of them are first year students in St. Crux. Nathan and Demetrius are twin brothers but it was easy to tell them apart. Nathan has a scar running the right ear to the corner of his mouth. Demetrius on the other hand has burn marks on his back. They explained that their injuries came from their abusive father who they ended up killing a month ago and that's how they ended up here in the first place.

"So, how does everyone like their new homes," Rena smiled.

"Home? This place looks like a scene out of hell. I mean seriously, the angel statues are freaking creepy," Rage said.

"I agree with that. I swore I saw one of them move when we first got here," Nathan said

Demetrius punched his brother in the arm. "Yeah you were freaking out t the whole time. You were so scared that you wanted that fat cop to bring you in."

"That's a damn lie," Nathan barked.

"Yeah whatever dude," Demetrius laughed.

"They are real," whispered Lilith.

Everyone at the table glanced her way. She stares at the table and continues to speak. "In a book I was reading it says that the two angels at the front gate; Lady Alivyre with the sword and Lady Chorster with the spear are the guardians that founded this place three hundred years ago. The people that followed them, the Clan, built this place to worship the angels. Sadly, another religion group that was Satan followers killed everyone and took over but vanished mysteriously."

"You seriously believe that crap," Reggie smiled.

Lilith didn't say anything. Rena grabbed Reggie by his collar, pulling him towards her. "And what if she does? Is that a problem?"

"No," he said in shock. "I mean that religion stuff is just made up stuff old people want us to believe in so we can act well ya' know."

Chris couldn't help but to laugh. "So much for baddest guy around."

The double wooden doors opened behind them. A group of students looking like they could murderer in a minute walked in the dining area. Everyone turned their heads to check to group out. The girl in front just smiled, stopped walking, and checked out where empty sets of tables are. The girl looks nice wearing a black halter dress that ends above her knees and small heel shoes. Her black and purple streaked hair flows to the end of her neck. The girl has nice brown skin and around her neck is a choker with a silver dragon. A boy stood beside her. He wore all black. His hair cut military style. The girl says something and the whole group walks over to the table that's in the back of the dining hall.

Chris stared at her while she passed by the table. They made quick eye contact. The girl only frowned and kept walking to the table, then sat down with the boy dressed in all black to her right, and began to talk to the group she was with. A couple of seconds later, the boy puts an arm around the girl, whispers something and both of them turned to the table to meet Chris's stare. They laughed and turned back to their own table.

"Jerks," Vanessa mumbles.

"Who is that," Reggie asked. "The hot girl that was in the front."

"Toris Raleigh," Snake spoke still looking at the group. "Head of the Skulls."

"No way," Demetrius exclaimed.

Lilith and Rena shot him a deadly glance. Snake shook his head not approving and said, "I wouldn't get too excited if I was you dude."

Chris looks his way. "Why? She seems harmless."

Vanessa nods in agreement. "Yeah she looks so sweet. We should ask her to sit with us."

Rena coughed. "That would be your first mistake. Toris and her band of misfits stay in their own group. We might have done things that are bad but they have done way worse than anyone here."

"Like," Rage said in interest.

"Murder, kidnap, drug dealing, being involved in multiple criminal activities, and the boy sitting next to Toris, Sheen, actually made bomb threats to a company building. He actually had bombs made at his house. He should be in prison but somehow he's here."

Chris ignored what Rena said. He zoned out the conversation. He couldn't keep his gaze away from Toris. He felt some kind of connection to her, weird yeah, but there was something about her that he liked. He wondered what they could be saying. Was it about the group he was in or about him? He thought about going over there to say hi, but decided that it would be better to do it when she wasn't with her group.

"Earth to Chris," Demetrius waved his hand in Chris's face.

"Huh, what?" Chris shook his head.

"You're spacing out on us. Let's get done eating already. I'm so freakin tried," Rena yawns.

"Totally, but I'm not in a rush. I'm rooming with Toris," Lilith sighs.

"We pray for you," the twins say in unison.

Early in the morning, the students stood outside in the courtyard waiting for the doors to open. Light rain falls from the murky dark clouds over head. Chris holds the dark bag the school had put in each person's room and looked down at the issued uniform he was wearing. The colors are cool though, red, black, blue, and white. His first class of the day is chemistry which made him smile. If there is nothing else he could do in his classes, chemistry would be easiest for him. Math on the other hand is a totally different story.

The smell of sweet scented perform hit him before he felt the tapping on his shoulder on his shoulder. Lilith stood behind with a shy grin. Her red hair is up in a messy ponytail. She went a little too crazy with the makeup though. Her eyes looked like raccoon eyes and her lips are just plain black. She wore black pants with a white tank top and while jacket. Though it's raining outside, she wore heels.

"Hey, so do you know what your classes are," Lilith smiled.

Chris took the paper out of his blue jeans pocket. "Um, yeah, I have chemistry first, math, English, mythology, government, and gym."

Lilith takes the paper out of his hand and scams it. "We have gym and mythology together."

"Cool, at least there is someone that at I know."

They both laughed then turned their heads toward the sound of opening doors. A strong breeze came from the inside of the building. Very weird. In the doorway stands a dark figure. A long sword manifests itself out nowhere. The blade sparkles at the tip. The figure grips the end of the sword tilting it towards Chris. He froze, staring at the crowd of people walking pass the figure into the building. No one notices it standing there. His heart starts racing and the palm of his hands begin to sweat fast. Something kept him from moving as if his body was turned into stone.

The figure vanished and reappeared in front of him. The students are already inside. It raised its sword and with the other hand, took Chris's arm in a firm grip. His body jerked from the pain and the smell of blood engulfs him.

"You. Are. He. Allen. Will. He will. We will get you. As the war comes to a close. Allen will. Kill. You," the figure spoke.

The pain drove deeply inside of his veins as the figure spoke more. It had no mouth, not even a face. Just a figure holding a sword. Suddenly everything went black. Chris's heart stops. The last thing he heard was "He's coming for you."


End file.
